Who Needs Relaxation!
by AniLovesMe
Summary: Sequel to Blue Jay. Written by Newsiesgirllaces and I. Aysel's having a tough time and has barely any time to rest! Batman tries to help her, but since when has she ever listened to him? For ch. 2 please scroll down to # 4. Idk why it's like that...weird.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this is a story by Newsiesgirllaces and I. We teamed up!! This is the sequel to Blue Jay written by Newsiesgirllaces, so if you want you can go and read that first. But you don't have to read the first one to understand this one. This first chapter is the one I wrote, and Laces has the next one. Go check out Newsiesgirllaces stories, they're cool! Hope you enjoy,**

~**Anilovesme**

CHAPTER ONE

The Bat Car pulled into the Bat Cave with a steady stop. The doors opened and Robin and I jumped out. Batman stepped out and closed the door, walking into the middle of the cave. I had just removed my mask when I heard my name and turned to face Batman towering over me. He did not look happy and I knew that for perhaps the hundredth time that week, he was going to start lecturing. _Again._

"What was that out there?" He asked.

"What was what?" I asked innocently, trying to prolong this as long as possible.

He gritted his teeth. He did not like playing games when it came to mistakes in live combat. "You know perfectly well _what_," He said a little harshly. I sighed.

"It was just a stupid mistake!" I said.

"A mistake that could have cost you your life." Batman stated matter-of-factly.

"Well so what?" I said, crossing my arms. "You do things that could very well kill you all the time!" Now Batman looked really miffed. _Oh, crud…_ _Why did I have to go and say that? Now I'll just be here longer!_

"That's different when I am trained properly and I can handle myself in a dangerous situation. You apparently can't."

"It's not even my fault!" I said. "My grappling hook wouldn't work! Besides, if that stupid creep hadn't thrown that car, then it wouldn't have happened. Tim saved me anyway!"

"And it could've gotten you both injured."

"Actually," Tim cut in, "I'm fine." Batman gave him a glare. "…I'm just gonna go upstairs now," he said and left.

"Oh, thanks a lot Tim," I mumbled. Batman turned back to me.

"You obviously need more training in your weapons maintenance. We'll be going over that tomorrow until you get it right."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I said. Then I yawned. I was _really_ tired. I sat down in the chair to take off my shoes and Bruce, taking off his mask, sat down at the large computer. I hadn't realized how incredibly tired I was until I sat down…

* * *

When I woke up, the sun was annoyingly shining in my face. I rubbed my eyes and then opened them, stretching under my blankets. I turned over and saw the clock on my nightstand. It said 8:30.

_8:30_?!

I threw the blankets off and ran to my closet. I quickly dressed. I was so late for school!!! Why hadn't anyone woke me? I grabbed my backpack and my shoes and ran down the hallway and to the stairs. Bruce was in the kitchen eating breakfast and Alfred was pouring him a cup of coffee when I came crashing into the counter, sliding on the floor with my socks.

"Aysel, what are you-" Bruce started.

"No time!" I yelled. "I'm so late! Why didn't you wake me up? I have exams to review for today in class!" I slid to the toaster and stuffed a piece of butter toast in my mouth. I quickly picked up all the stray papers that had fallen out of my backpack and started to rush out to the front door when Bruce stopped me.

"Aysel, calm down. You're not late. I called the school and excused you from your classes today."

"What?!" I said. "What for?"

"You've been overworking yourself. You wake up at five in the morning, go to school, then come home and lock yourself in your room studying for your exams all night. Then we go out on patrol and you can't even make it to your room before you fall asleep, as you proved last night."

I thought back to last night and suddenly remembered that I had fallen asleep in the chair. _Oops_.

"So?" I replied, crossing my arms.

"So," Bruce said evenly. "It's harmful to your health. If you keep this up, you're not going to be able to do anything, let alone pass your exams. So I've arranged for a couple days of rest and relaxation for you."

"No!" I said. "I have too much to do! I can't just take a break!" Over the time I've been living with him, it's gotten a little easier to stand up to the man that is Batman… But only a little.

"You can, and you will. You need some rest. I don't want to argue with you on this." When I tried to protest, he spoke again. "End of discussion."

I glared at him and huffed, spun around and stomped back up the stairs. I reached my room and just in case he didn't get that I was mad at him, I slammed the door for good measure. Frustrated, I looked around my room. _Now what am I gonna do?_

**Please Review!! **


	2. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three, written by me! (Hey, that rhymed!) ANYWAY - I hope you like it!**

As I looked at my window, an idea was starting to form in my mind. Maybe I could still make it to school in time for my social studies class. I could definitely study for my finals there! Normally I wouldn't be so intent on studying and going to school, but the grades on the final exams were what college professors were going to see and decide if they wanted you in the school or not. So what if I still had a couple years to go until then?

I took another sip of my tea. Then I yawned, and realized that Alfred must have made tea that helps you sleep. Ignoring my increasing fatigue, I walked over to the window. I grabbed my school bag and headed out.

***

Walking to school, I tried to figure out a way to stay out of Tim's sight. This was the first time I wished we didn't go to the same school. But we passed each other in the hallways several times during the day and we also had the same social studies class. I was close to the school campus when I stopped. How in the world was this going to work without me getting caught? Before I could figure it out, a green blur came hurtling straight toward me. I didn't have time to jump out of the way before it tangled itself around me, squeezing tightly. I dropped my school bag as it lifted me off the ground. As I struggled to get free, a figure walked out of the alley the vine had come from. A lady was clad in green from head to toe and she had bright red hair. It was Poison Ivy! I had seen her in newspapers from the times that Batman and Robin had fought her. Wasn't she supposed to be in Arkham?

"Well, what do we have here?" She asked while the vines were still squeezing me. She came closer and the vines brought me down to her so that we were face to face. "And what is your name, darling?"

"What the -?! Why would I tell you?" I snapped. "Put me down!"

"My, my." She said. "You're a feisty one." The vines lifted me higher as I struggled even more. If only I had thought to bring my utility belt, I could've sliced these stupid things to bits! "As long as you're just hanging out, pay attention. I am Poison Ivy!" She struck a pose as more vines and flowers curled out around her feet.

"I couldn't tell," I replied sarcastically.

"No interrupting! It's rude!" She lifted her hand and a vine wrapped around my mouth. "I know you're acquainted with the Bat. I don't know how yet, but I will find out. Meanwhile, I need you to tell him something for me. Tell him that Ivy's come to play." Her vines tightened around me. I could feel the thorns against my skin. She started to back up. "I have things to do and things to steal. Ta-ta, darling."

All at once, the vines released me and Ivy had disappeared. I dropped to the ground. Thanks to my training, I landed mostly on my feet. I took a few deep breaths, grateful that I wasn't constricted anymore. I was mad. If only I had been Blue Jay I could've totally kicked her butt! And what the heck was she doing out of jail, anyway?

I looked down. I had a cut on my arm from one of the thorns on the vine. It looked pretty deep and was bleeding badly. It really hurt! That only fueled my anger. My school uniform was a little torn up. There was no going to school now. I picked up my bag and ran back to the house, holding my bleeding arm the whole way.

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 4

**Woo hoo! Chapter four, written by Newsiesgirllaces! Enjoy!**

I climbed up to my window, and gazed around my room. From what I could tell nobody had been inside of it. I sighed in relief, then looked at my gash. I scowled at it, hoping on the slim chance that if I stared at it long enough, it would disappear. Clearly, that wasn't happening.

I quickly tore off my tattered school uniform, and threw on a pair of blue sweatpants, and a plain red t-shirt. I knew that I needed to stop my arm from bleeding somehow. I looked at my uniform. I knew judging from the cuts that it could never be patched up, so I ripped off strips of it to make a bandage. The gash still bled and I considered turning to Bruce for help, but I knew I couldn't do that. More lectures and other tedious stuff that I had no time for. I paused for a second while in the middle of frantically wrapping my wound. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. I panicked, but quickly threw the remains of my uniform into my closet. I rapidly hoped into my bed and got underneath the covers. I made sure that my bleeding arm was fully hidden by the sheets, then pretended to be asleep.

The door handle jiggled, and I heard somebody walk in. I knew for a fact that it wasn't Alfred, because he would usually crack the door a bit, peer in to make sure I was okay, then close it.

"I know you're not asleep. Your breathing's too fast." stated a dark voice.

_Oh wonderful. It's Bruce_, I thought bitterly. "They don't call you the world's Greatest Detective for nothing." I said, letting out a small chuckle. His face was stern and serious. Surprise, surprise.

"You know that I'm doing this to benefit you." he stated.

_Oh great. Here starts a lecture_. "Yes I know." I nodded my head. I needed to get Bruce out of the room right away. I could tell that I needed more cloth for my wound because it looked like I was bleeding through the covers.

"I know you don't like this now…"

_Ain't that the truth_.

"But I'm sure you will enjoy the rest once you relax." he finished.

"Yeah Bruce. In fact, I think I'm starting to like it right now." I let out a smile that I prayed looked believable. He gave me a skeptical look.

"Are you alright?" he inquired.

_No! If you don't get out of this room right now I could die from blood loss!_ "Never better." I sighed, but let out a small grin. _Just leave!_ He raised an eye brow, but walked out of the room.

_Thank goodness_. I sighed, but then remembered my situation. I stealthily got out my uniform from my closet. _Stupid Poison Ivy!_ I thought angrily. _If she didn't somehow get out of the wacky shack, I wouldn't have this problem in the first place! I would have gotten to school, done my exams, and everything would be perfect. But no! _I wrapped the cloth tightly around my wound, and it seemed to stop bleeding. _And how the heck did she now I was connected to Batman? If I went and told him then she would know for sure! So plain and simple. I won't tell Bruce about Ivy being loose, and stop her myself._ I was content with that plan until I realized a flaw. _How am I gonna get her if Bruce wants me to rest?_

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 2

*****UDATE*** I was going through the story when I noticed a part of this chapter was a little mixed up and that would have made it harder for you readers to understand, so I went back and fixed it. But it's basically the same, so no worries.*****

** Here is Chapter Two!! This one was written by Newsiesgirllaces!! Please tell us what you think!**

_He arranged a couple of days for me to relax and rest! How can I possibly relax and rest!?! I have exams! Not to mention that Killer Crock is loose! I need to help Batman and Robin, not lie around like a lazy person and sleep all day_. I thought to myself as I fumed in my room. I sat on my bed and it's soft material made me want to curl up in it and sleep. _Maybe if I just lay my head down…_ I started to think as my head came closer to the pillow when I shot up.

"No! That's how I got into this problem in the first place." I said talking to myself, hoping that the sound of my voice would keep me awake. "I fell asleep in the Batcave. If I hadn't done that, I'd be in school right now." I sighed. There was a long pause and silence in the room. I thought I heard a faint voice whispering to me to fall asleep. I then noticed that the voice was my common sense; however, I tend not to listen to my common sense. "I'll just study for the time I have here. When I get back to school I'll be ready for all the stuff I missed." I grinned, walking to my desk. Unfortunately all my text books and notes were replaced by a small piece of paper that stated:

_Nice try Aysel. Now go to sleep.  
_  
_-Tim_

_P.S Don't kill me, Bruce told me to do this._

I would've laughed if I wasn't so frustrated and mad. _If I don't want to sleep, it's not any of Bruce's business!_ I thought furiously. I heard a knock at my door.

"Mistress Aysel, may I please come in?" the voice none other than Alfred's inquired. I sighed, then opened the door. "I brought you some tea." he grinned. I could tell that he was trying to cheer me up.

"Thanks Alfred." I smiled.

"After you are done with the tea, try to get some sleep. Master Bruce is just doing this to help." he stated.

"But… I'm not tired." I lied. He gave me a skeptical look.

"You are so much like Master Bruce." he chuckled, then stated, "If you aren't tired, then why do you have such dark circles under your eyes?" I sighed, knowing he got me there.

"Okay Alfred." I sighed. I closed the door gently. I never slammed the door on Alfred's face. I sipped the tea, and the warm beverage gave me a small boost of energy.

_Sorry Alfred, but I just can't go to sleep. There's too much to do, _I thought to myself as I looked at my window. An idea was starting to form I my head...

**Please Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter, written by me. Sorry it took a couple days. Enjoy! **

For the next hour, I tried to think of a way to fight Ivy while hiding it from Bruce. Everything I thought of was impossible. Plus my arm hurt so badly! The bandage I made from my torn up school uniform wasn't going to last much longer, but I didn't want to come out of my room in case someone walked by and saw it. But when I looked at it and saw that it had started bleeding again, I knew I had no choice.

I pulled my sleeve on my T-shirt down as far as possible and silently opened the door. I didn't see anybody coming down the hall, so I stepped out and ran around the corner to the bathroom. I closed the door and locked it, falling back against it and sliding to the floor, relieved that the Great Detective hadn't come knocking already. I opened up the cabinet underneath the sink and found what I was looking for: the first-aid kit. I opened it and found bandages and my least favorite thing: rubbing alcohol. I absolutely hated the stuff! It always hurt so badly when you put it on a cut! But I knew I had to put it on my arm, otherwise it might not heal if it was infected. I unwrapped the cloth from the cut, then clenched my teeth and poured it on.

It took everything I had not to scream. I accidently let out a yell at first, but then I covered my mouth with my hand so that it wouldn't happen again. I waited for what felt like hours, but it was probably only a few minutes. The stinging slowly started to subside, and the cut felt like it was numb. I wiped it with a damp towel, then got out the bandages. But before I could wrap it, I heard footsteps down the hallway and sure enough, there was a rough knock on the door I was leaning on.

"Aysel, are you okay?"

It was Tim.

"I'm fine. Go away!"

"Hey, don't be mad at _me_. I'm not the one who put you on R and R." He said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"I heard you scream."

"That was nothing," I said, grabbing my arm. It had started to hurt again. "I… I saw a spider." Tim laughed.

"A _spider_?" He repeated.

"Yeah. So what?" Tim laughed some more.

"Didn't think big tough Blue Jay would be afraid of a little spider." He retorted.

"I _wasn't_ afraid of it! It just startled me, that's all."

"Yeah, right." He said. I rolled my eyes. _Will he just go away already?_ Just then, the alcohol that I had put on the counter fell off and clattered on the floor, spilling the contents everywhere.

"What was that?" Tim asked, jiggling the door handle. "Hey, why'd you lock it?"

"To keep perverts like you from opening the door!" I snapped.

"Hey!" Tim said. "I'm not-"

"Shut up and go away!" I said.

I could almost see him cross his arms. "Fine!" He yelled.

With that, I heard his footsteps recede. _Finally!_ I thought. I stood and bandaged my arm, then got a towel and cleaned up the alcohol. When I opened the door, there was no one in sight, so I ran back to my room.

Then I tried once again to devise a plan to escape and stop Poison Ivy, without much success.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey!! SO SORRY this took so long to upload! I forgot that I hadn't uploaded this! This is chapter seven, written by Newsiesgirllaces! Enjoy!**

**~Ani  
**

After what felt like hours of thinking, I finally came up with a plan. When Batman and Robin leave for patrol, I'd go on an Ivy search. I would find her, kick her leafy butt, get her arrested, then somewhere during my down time I'd study. Problems solved.

Night approached quickly, and the Dynamic Duo were out of the mansion. I quickly dressed in my Blue Jay uniform, and set some of my pillows under my covers so they resembled me asleep. I then silently climbed out my side window and went on my search for Poison Ivy. It didn't take me very long. She was on a tirade at a museum. She claimed that the founder of it cut down trees in a rain forest or something like that. I thought that saving the earth was important too, just, come on! A _museum_?

I quickly threw a batarang to get her attention.

"Hello crazy!" I smiled.

"I see my little messenger brought you the news of my return."She stated. I couldn't let Ivy know that Aysel knew Batman.

"What messenger? You're destroying a museum. I'm not blind." I smirked.

She quickly started commanding her plants to attack me. However, this time I was prepared. I quickly chucked a freezing batarang at several vines that came at me, and they instantly froze. Vines from behind started to encase me but I sliced through them easily. I ran at Ivy with a grin.

"That all you got?" I laughed.

"Oh no darling." She smiled. "I have much more." With that, she threw some seeds at me that instantly stuck to my skin.

"What the…"

Suddenly the seeds started to grow, covering me in vines. I hacked at them with a batarang, but they just kept growing. _Why won't these things stop_?

I struggled more with the vines, and I could hear Ivy laughing near me.

"It's useless Darling." Her laughter quickly stopped, and I had a feeling that I knew why. I could see her running off taunting, "Until next time!", and with that she was gone. I felt a strong hand grasp my arm, and I looked to my left. There stood Batman with some sort of device, burning off the growing seeds.

_Darn it! I'm so screwed._

Once all the seeds were off, I felt the scorn of Bruce on me. I hung my head down low, caught.

"We'll talk when we get back to the cave." He stated sternly.

_Super screwed,_ I thought to myself. Tim and I followed him to the Batmobile, and Tim just couldn't help but ask, "Why didn't you just stay home and sleep? That's what I'd do."

"'Cause it's unlike me, and I don't need any scolding from you. I'm gonna get enough of it from papa Bat." I explained, giving Tim a scowl, making him back off a bit. The Batmobile sped off, and we were quickly in the cave. Once I hoped out, I was greeted by the oh-so-friendly Batman glare.

"Aysel. What were you thinking?" Bruce exclaimed.

"I was thinking that I was gonna kick Ivy's butt." I answered.

"And that turned out wonderfully." Tim smirked. I gave him an unsatisfied glare, and he quickly made his way to the mansion.

"You were supposed to be getting rest."

"And I told you that I didn't want any rest." I stated, putting my hands on my hips.

"Get upstairs and go to sleep. I'll make sure to tell Alfred to keep an eye on you." He stated firmly. I sighed, but climbed up the stairs to the main mansion.

I was taking off my gloves and mumbling to myself in a deep voice, "get upstairs and go to sleep Aysel. I know that you don't want rest, but I'm just going to be a giant jerk, and force you to sleep, because I'm Batman." Tim walked past me, but then stopped, and screamed,

"OH MY GOSH!!! Where'd you get that?!" I glanced down and looked at my arm.

_Darn it! I forgot about the gash._

"Well would you look at that. The scab from Joker starts to heal, and another one sprouts up. Well you better be getting to Batman, have fun on your patrol, bye!" I stated quickly, about to close the door to my room, but Tim stopped me.

"That's what you were doing in the bathroom! You were cleaning out the wound." He realized.

"Yeah Tim. You got it right. Bye." I started, but once again he stopped me.

"How'd you get it?"

"I was climbing out my window, and fell on my arm." I lied.

"That would break your arm, not cut it." Tim stated doubtfully.

"… So." I replied.

"So you're lying." I sighed heavily, but still didn't answer Tim. After a moment of silence Tim stated, "I gotta tell Batman." He then started to run off to the cave.

"No!" I exclaimed, tackling him.

"Get off of me!" He yelled.

"Not until you promise me not to speak a word of it to Batman." I hissed.

"What would happen if I did?" He inquired.

"Then I'll make your life miserable here, and at school." I replied. Tim heaved a sigh then said,

"Fine. I won't tell him." I let go of his hold, then entered my room. I checked the clock 1:38 in the morning. I smiled to myself. I did a decent job of disobeying Batman.

However, I frowned at the thought of Poison Ivy. I had a score to settle with her.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is chapter eight, written by me! Thanks for waiting and I hope you enjoy,**

**~Ani  
**

I opened my eyes to bright light streaming into my room. I rolled over and realized with dismay that I'd forgotten to close my curtains last night. I stretched, then looked at my clock.

_(Wow.)_

It was 9:00. Not too bad, considering what time I'd fallen asleep. I got up and went downstairs. I was starving! When I got into the kitchen, Alfred was cleaning things up.

"Awake, I see." He said. I smiled.

"I was up kinda late last night," I said.

"Yes, well, because of that, Master Bruce wanted me to tell you that you are confined to the mansion until further notice. I'm to keep a special eye on you." Alfred stated, wiping off the island counter.

"What?!" I said. "That's ridiculous!"

Alfred gave a small smile but didn't respond to my protest. "You must be hungry. Shall I make you breakfast?"

"Okay…" I said half-heartedly. I went into the living room, fuming. (How could he do this to me? First he forces me to stay home and sleep and now he's grounding me! He knows it's not going to work, what is he trying to do with this?)

I sat on the couch, trying to think things through. I had to find Ivy and put her back in jail for good, but it was becoming more impossible with every effort to do it! Bruce just didn't understand!

"Miss Aysel!" Alfred called. The smell of warm syrup filled my nose and calmed me down a little. I went back into the kitchen to find steaming pancakes on the table with butter and syrup. Despite being mad, I smiled. Alfred always knew how to make me feel better!

As I began to eat, a plan for catching Ivy slowly started coming to me…


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is the next chapter, written by Newsiesgirllaces! Sorry it took so long! Please enjoy...**

**~Ani  
**

I quickly rushed to my room, and looked around. I quickly grabbed a piece of paper, and a pen. Then I wrote on the piece of paper:

Alfred,

Not feeling good. May be in the bathroom for awhile. Do not try to talk to me because I'll most likely be groaning.

I smiled at the letter and ran to the bathroom. I taped the note on the door, and ran into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. I turned on the light to make it seem like I was inside, and then looked at the bathroom window. I quietly opened it and scaled down the side of the mansion. I reached the window to the room where the grandfather clock sat. I slowly opened the window and closed it behind me. I tip-toed across the room and reached the grandfather clock. I could hear the vacuum coming closer to the room and I quickly ran into the cave, making sure the clock closed behind me.

_That was close,_ I thought with a sigh. I ran to the computer and typed in Poison Ivy's name. I was going about defeating her the wrong way. I went on full force only knowing that she was a crazy plant lady. What I knew was true, but that was only a small part of her. I needed to know her weaknesses, her fighting styles, and her likes (which I assumed would be plants because, come on, her name was POISON IVY). I looked through her files. She was a super smart scientist. _What is it with smart people becoming super villains anyway? _

It turned out that she really didn't have a fighting style. She just used her plants to do her biding. I scoffed. _Wimp! _

It stated that she has been known to use hypnotizing dust, seeds that once attached, start growing around an object, and vines that may occasionally have thorns.

"Yeah, it would have been nice to know about the thorns." I whispered to myself, glancing at my arm with the still healing gash. And lastly, her weakness was… flowers. If someone ever threatened to hurt an endangered flower or plant, she'll fall to her knees. She also wasn't too keen on fires, which was understandable. I then could hear Alfred open the clock and start walking down the stairs. I exited out of the computer page, and scrambled around, trying to hide myself. I finally dove behind the case containing the old Robin costume. Alfred calmly walked into the main part of the cave and started dusting off the computer.

_He cleans in here too?!_ I now knew how I was going to try to defeat Ivy, but if Alfred caught me and told Bruce, my room would be constantly over surveillance, a twenty pound weight would be chained to my ankle, and all the doors and windows would be locked.

_How am I gonna get out?_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey readers! Sooooo sorry this has taken so long! But now that summer's here, updates will get better! This is chapter nine, written by me! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**~Ani**

I quietly sat behind the enormous case, trying to steady my breathing.

If I was going to defeat Ivy, I had to have the right equipment. _I know we have some explosive batarangs around here somewhere,_ I thought. But explosive batarangs could be dangerous. You could accidently blow something up that was important. But it would depend on where the battle took place. _Let's see…_

I heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Alfred walking back up to the mansion. I smiled, proud that I had successfully hid from the man. I crawled out from behind the Robin case and looked around. I tried to check in some drawers where Bruce kept the equipment, but they were locked. _Figures…_

I tried looking on some shelves, but there were no batarangs in sight. I sighed. The next best thing was to threaten her with an endangered or exotic plant… but I didn't see any of those around, either.

I walked back up the steps and opened the clock door as quietly as I could. There was no one in the room, so I stepped out and made my way to the kitchen, where I knew Alfred would be. He smiled at me as I came in.

"Miss Aysel," He held up a tray of chocolate chip cookies and put it on the counter. "Would you like one?"

I laughed. "Alfred, you're the best!" I took a cookie and bit into it. It was delicious. He always knew how to brighten my mood!

"I wanted to cheer you up. I know that Master Bruce can be a bit overbearing at times, but he really is just worried about you." Alfred stated.

"Well, he has a funny way of showing it." I said. Alfred merely smiled and nodded. "By the way, do we have any… oh, say, exotic plants around here?"

Alfred gave me a questioning look. "I can't imagine why in the world you would want to know that," he said.

"Well…" I said, thinking up an excuse. "It's for a biology project at school. I have to do a report on an exotic thing. Since we don't have any exotic animals around here, I figured a plant is the next best thing. I know I'm not supposed to be doing schoolwork, but there's no harm in getting an early start on it! It'll lighten the load of make-up work that I'll have to do when I get back."

Alfred totally looked skeptical.

"Please?" I begged, folding my hands in front of me and giving him the 'puppy dog' face. "It's better than sitting around doing nothing all day! Pleeease?"

Alfred still looked skeptical, but gave in. "If Master Bruce finds out about this…"

"Oh Alfred, he could never get mad at you!" I said with a smile.

Alfred sighed. "There are some exotic flowers, Birds of Paradise, planted in the garden on the west side of the estate. But there are only a handful of them. I'll only allow you to pick one."

I smiled again. "Perfect! Thanks Alfred!" I grabbed a cookie and stuffed it in my mouth, then ran to the front door, grabbed my jacket off of the coat rack, and ran out.


End file.
